


Nini?

by dyodorant



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodorant/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo meets his old friend Nini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nini?

Kyungsoo bites his lip trying to focus on taking notes, but the pair of eyes burning into him are making it really difficult. He sighs ducking his head ever lower, scribbling down the few words he can. The bell rings and he launches out of his seat before Jongin could catch up to him. He walks into the cafeteria and sits down by his friends, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They pause their conversation as Kyungsoo lets out a loud groan, burying his head in his hands. Baekhyun reaches over and pats his back, knowing Jongin is the cause of his reaction.

 

Jongin has been bugging Kyungsoo since the school year started and he’s been hating every moment of it. At first it was a few glances his way, then developed to secretly staring then openly. Eventually he started following him wherever he went, sometimes getting close enough to graze his hand or touch his hair, there have been times when he swears he can feel a hand on his ass. Kyungsoo would always freak out and hide from him, but Jongin found him each time. Kyungsoo tried confronting him once but Jongin just ran away like a scared puppy.

 

He’ll sometimes leave notes in Kyungsoo’s locker, often accompanied with a cookie. However he always throws the cookie away not knowing what could possibly be in it. He looks up shaking his head a little and huff out a breath.

 

"I'm so tired of this, why can't he just leave me alone? what did I ever do to deserve this?" he asks gripping his sleeve looking wide eyed at Baekhyun who just shrugs lightly at him. He does a little pout letting his shoulders slump a bit more. He looks over at Chanyeol smiling lightly.

 

“Sorry to interrupt you two, I didn’t mean to but I was in a hurry and wasn’t where to go. Thank you Baek, for comforting me again.” Kyungsoo says, patting Baekhyun’s head before walking out. Chanyeol and Baekhyun just got together a few weeks ago, and Chanyeol told Kyungsoo that he’d like to eat alone with Baekhyun once in a while. Understanding, he promised to give the two alone time.

 

Kyungsoo often felt jealous of them, wanting to have someone to be close with, someone to fight with. Someone to love him and someone to love. On the outside he doesn’t seem like that type of person, he comes across as distant and quiet but he’s practically a ball of fluffiness on the inside.

 

Kyungsoo walks down the hall, stopping at his locker to switch out some books. When he opens it he's greeted with the sight of a powder blue note, chocolate chip cookie and a small box with a bow on it. He furrows his brow at it and grabs his math book, slamming his locker he walks off.

 

All throughout lunch he could feel Jongin's gaze on him, unmoving and uncomfortable. He tried to eat the best he could but he felt weird, he ate half his lunch and packed the rest back up. Jongin of course followed him, but one of his friend's slowed him down allowing Kyungsoo to get back to class intact. Kyungsoo took notes and focused the best he could but along with the gaze, he could practically feel Jongin touch him from across the room. It's an understatement to say he was freaked out at this point.

 

On the way home Baekhyun and Chanyeol were arguing whether strawberry or chocolate milk was better, Kyungsoo smiled at the pair while walking behind them. He's been thinking of Jongin all day, which to be honest isn't that weird, but the fact that he was wondering about the box in his locker was. He scowled to himself, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. He speeds up his step, walking around the two.

 

“I’m just gonna head home, I’ll come over next time Baek. Have fun!” He yells behind him, his quick walk turning into a run. The two yell after him, words lost in the wind. Once Kyungsoo gets home he slams the door and runs up to his room. He drops his backpack on the floor and collapses on his bed, taking in a deep breath he closes his eyes and lets his mind drift.

 

He starts to doze off but hears a faint continuous tapping, he wrinkles his brow and turns to his side burying his head in a pillow. It was quiet for a few moments but the sound picked up again, louder this time. With an irritated huff and eyes still closed, he walked to the window opening the curtains. He cracks his eyes to be startled by the face staring back at his, belonging to no other than Kim Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo let's out a startled squeak and stepped back, tripping on a piece of old discarded laundry. He fell back with wide eyes, hands fumbling for something to grab onto. Of course there being nothing he fell onto his back grimacing from the pain. Jongin audibly gasped flinging the window open.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t have much time to think before Jongin lifted him up and set him on the bed. He felt the back of his head and brushed his back checking for any possible injuries, Kyungsoo however just sits there frozen staring at him. He doesn’t know what to do or how to react, he’s scared confused and angry. Why did it have to be him, why couldn’t Jongin bother somebody else. He was ready to yell and demand answers, why he was following him why Jongin put him through so much stress and worry.

 

Before he could Jongin pulls him into a bone crushing hug, bewildering him even further. Kyungsoo leans back a little trying to get out of his grasp but Jongin just holds him tighter. Kyungsoo’s mouth gapes open, trying to find his words. When the words don't come out he just pushes at Jongin’s chest. Letting out a sound of protest he let’s go, glancing at Kyungsoo's face he clears his throat.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out, you really worried me though. I never knew you were so clumsy Hyung!” He lightly laughs, but when Kyungsoo doesn't respond he looks away rubbing the back of his neck. Kyungsoo moves back a little and clears his throat.

 

"Why are you here? And how did you get through the window?" He asks. Before Jongin can respond Kyungsoo suddenly jumps off the bed with wide eyes. Jongin makes eye contact with him, and he just takes another step back.

"What were you planning to do when you got here? did you follow me here? what are you gonna do to me?” Kyungsoo is practically yelling now and Jongin shoots off the bed covering his mouth.

 

“Don’t yell! I’m not gonna hurt you!” he yelled in a whisper, not lessening his grip. Kyungsoo is squirming in the younger’s hold letting out muffled yells, he starts hitting his chest but it’s doesn’t make Jongin falter at all. He backs Kyungsoo up again the wall and leans closer.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you Kyungsoo.” He says but all Kyungsoo can hear is the sound of his pounding heartbeat. He’s feeling confused, all year he’s been afraid of Jongin, always running away from him and hating him for stalking him.

 

Right now though he doesn’t think of any of those things, he doesn’t wonder why it was him, or why Jongin follows him. All he can think about is the warm hand on his mouth and his ribcage, the hot breath on his cheek the dark cocoa of his eyes.

 

Jongin lowers his hand dropping it to his side. He stakes a step back, putting some space between the two. Kyungsoo’s hands shoot forward gripping the front of his shirt pulling him back. He looks up into Jongin’s eyes and sucks in a breath.

 

“Why are you here?” He asked again not letting go. Jongin just stands there looking down at the older male, he scrunches his eyebrows at the sudden change in his demeanor.

 

He reaches into his pocket and withdraws a small white box. The same box that was sitting in Kyungsoo’s locker. The bow is gone, probably fell off, but it’s definitely the same box. Kyungsoo’s wide eyes move from the box back to Jongin’s face.

 

“You didn’t open this earlier. I didn’t know whether I should come here or forget about it, but I’m tired of just watching from afar. Dreaming that one day you’d talk to me, that I’d get the nerve to talk to you. This is me trying Soo, this is what I’m doing.” He says bringing his other hand to Kyungsoo’s.

 

Kyungsoo opens his hand, releasing Jongin’s shirt and turning it over letting the box drop into his hand. Jongin’s hand falls from his and he takes a step back, drawing in a shaky breath. He runs his fingers through his hair examining Kyungsoo closely, If Kyungsoo so much as slightly shifted, he’d notice.

 

“When I found out I was going to your school I was so surprised, I had accepted the fact that I’d never see you again, but there you were. Sitting right in front of me in math class, I couldn’t talk to you. I was afraid and worried. I didn’t know if you’d remember me, or if you did what would you say or react like. I didn’t mean to start stalking you really! I remember you after all these years and I didn’t want everything I’d been waiting for to just explode and end right there! I was afraid Kyungsoo! and I still am, but I can’t keep hiding.” He says finally taking a breath.His eye grew wide, breathing is now labored and his cheeks are tomato red.

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he had no idea what Jongin was talking about and he didn’t want to disappoint him. He simply looked down at the box and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He slowly raised his hand and removed the top, looking inside. There inside the box lies an old plastic bear shaped ring. Kyungsoo looks at in confused and curious, but all the memories came flooding back before he could ask.

 

The small day care, long naps and play times. Giggling together on the bed, crayon drawings and teddy bear fights. Their pinky promises under the playground slide, the small kiss before they said goodbye, and the bear shaped ring from when Kyungsoo confessed his young undying love to the younger before they said goodbye.

 

In all honesty Kyungsoo never forgot Jongin, he’d always wish for him to come back but during his last year of junior high he had accepted that he wouldn’t see Jongin again. He focused on the present and started to move on, but there was a tiny part that wouldn’t go away. A part that didn’t want to say goodbye, but here Jongin is, standing in front of him with a blush on his cheeks. looking cute as ever. Kyungsoo licked his slips, trying to form words that wouldn’t come out.

 

“Why didn’t you- How did you.” The words were stuck, a lump forming in his throat, tears welling.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Nini? Why are you just telling me now!” he yells in a whisper, on the brink of tears and his eyes wide.

“You made me hate you! why didn’t you just tell me?” He continued, Jongin stepped forward grabbing kyungsoo and pulling him into his arms. The box falling to the floor, the ring making a clattering sound as it hits the floor.

 

“I’m so sorry Soo! I didn’t want to hide it from you, but I didn’t know what you would say. Please don’t cry.” he says, rubbing small circles into his back. Kyungsoo’s arms wrap around Jongin’s torso, gripping the back of his shirt.

 

“I’m not mad Jongin.” He starts, his words muffled from being buried in the younger's chest.

“I’m disappointed, and sad. How could I not have known? WHy didn’t I know?” He asks looking up into Jongin’s eyes. They gaze at each other for a few seconds before Jongin wipes his tears away smiling lightly.

 

“It’s ok, it’s been a really long time. It’s normal that you forgot, any normal person would have.” He said, running a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“I missed you Soo.” He whispered, slowly leaning closer, their lips just a breath apart.

 

“I missed you too Jongin.” he said, moving just a fractions. Taking it as permission Jongin presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s in a soft, lingering kiss. He slightly pulls away before kissing him again, this time longer and and harder. He brings his hands to cradle Kyungsoo’s face as he pulls away.

 

Kyungsoo looks up at him with his doe eyes and flushed cheeks. Jongin rests their foreheads together, closing his eyes. They stay like that for a while, nothing matters but each other’s warm embrace.

* * *

Tumblr [x](http://minnie-soo.tumblr.com/) 


End file.
